Beginilah Kalo Anak Rikkai Ngiklan
by alphalova
Summary: SanaYuki yg jadi bintangnya, terus... ah,nggak tau mesti nulis apah... yg jelas, kalo mau, bisa baca sendiri...


"Make up, oke!"

"Lights, oke!"

"Camera, standby,"

"Satu, dua, tiga… yak, ACTION!"

Cklik!

Settingnya ada di dalem sebuah hall yang superluas, yang di segala penjurunya kepampang spanduk berbagai ukuran, dengan tulisan gedeh-gedeh "DEMO MASAK DAN KONSULTASI KULINER BERSAMA YUKIMURA SEIICHI" plus tulisan yang agak lebih kecil di bawahnya, nggak jelas apa, pokoknya merk minyak goreng yang jadi sponsornya (sekaligus yang lagi diiklanin).

Agaknya, popularitas Yukimura sebagai ahli kuliner telah terkenal ke seantero masyarakat. Keliatan, kok, dari banyaknya pengunjung yang dateng. Entah karena emang penasaran sama kemampuan Yukimura atau cuma pengen nampang doang di tipi.

Dan di sana, di depan ibu-ibu, tante-tante, dan semua pengunjung, Yukimura memamerkan kepiawaiannya memainkan wajan dan spatula sewaktu menumis, sesekali ditambah gerakan membubuhkan garam atau merica yang cukup dramatis. Kadang mengaduk-aduk kuah sup di dalam panci dengan anggunnya memakai solid kayu. Atau sibuk bikin sambel pake cobek, yang sebisa mungkin dijaga gerakannya biar tetep keliatan elegan, karena ternyata cabe-nya alot dan nggak bisa diajak kerjasama. Bahkan saking menghayatinya, para pengunjung ngerasa ada hawa pembunuh berdarah dingin di tengah-tengah pertunjukan, padahal waktu itu Yukimura lagi nyembelih ikan buat ngeluarin isi perutnya.

Sekonyong-konyong, tepat di saat resep yang kedelapan ditampilkan, sesosok bocah cilik berambut merah nekat menerobos ke meja masak Yukimura yang lagi asyik-asyiknya menata adonan kue semprit keju di atas loyang.

"Mbak juru masak yang cantik, aku boleh cicip kuenya, nggak?" tanya anak itu, sedikit merayu.

"Hm? Boleh aja, dik. Tapi, kuenya belom jadi, tuh," Yukimura menjawab ramah.

"Yaah… padahal kayaknya e…" belom kelar si adek ngomong, tiba-tiba…

"CUT! CUUUT!" Yanagi Renji, Sang Master Sutradara, memotong adegan itu, "Eh, eh, adek kecil yang di sana, ngapain kamu?"

"Aku bukan adek kecil! Namaku Bunta, aku cuman mo nyicip masakan yang dibuat kakak ini," kata adek yang ternyata bernama Bunta itu.

"Whatever, kamu udah nge-ganggu kelancaran syuting iklan ini!" ujar Sutradara Yanagi rada jengkel, lalu ia menoleh ke sosok tinggi botak item berjas item pake kacamata item mirip Om-om pembasmi alien di M I B.

"Jackal, bawa anak itu pergi," titah Sutradara Yanagi. Yang di kasi perintah manut, lalu segera menyeret Bunta keluar.

"Da-dah kakaaak! Ntar jangan lupa kasi kuenya, yaaa!" sambil diseret, Bunta ber-dadah-dadah ria ke arah Yukimura, yang membalas dengan gerakan yang sama.

"Hah… kacau, kacau…" Sang Master Sutradara mengeluh, "Oke, kita take sekali lagi!"

"Yak, ACTION!" Cklik!

Sama kayak tadi, tapi yang dateng ke meja masak Yukimura laen orang. Kali ini, Sanada Genichirou, tau-tau nyerobot kerumunan, dan maju ke barisan paling depan. Sesuai skenario.

"Gimana, sih, caranya nentuin minyak goreng yang sehat?" katanya, melontarkan pertanyaan yang aneh dan nggak penting (tapi sesuai skenario) pada Yukimura.

"Menurut para ahli, diminum," Yukimura menjawab dengan pede-nya, bukan karena dia adalah ahli kuliner, melainkan karena dia yakin betul bahwa kata-katanya persis sama kayak yang ada di skenario.

Sanada pasang tampang melongo sesaat, "Diminum?"

Selanjutnya, Yukimura mengambil gelas mini berisi minyak yang udah disiapin, lalu menyorongkan gelas itu ke tangan Sanada.

"Saya coba, nih," setelah menunjukkan gelas itu di depan khalayak, Sanada belagak meminumnya, tapi kalo ditampilin di tipi, adegan itu langsung diarahkan ke hadirin yang sok-sok kaget gitu.

"Tidak lengket," komentar Sanada, "Seperti air,"

Kemudian, secepat kilat mengambil sebotol minyak goreng yang lagi di promo-in itu, lalu meletakkannya ke atas meja, "Dan juga lebih bening,"

Dan iklan pun diakhiri dengan jingle (atau apalah).

"CUT!" Sutradara Yanagi mengakhiri, "Bagus, bagus sekali. Yak, sekarang kalian boleh istirahat,"

"Kerjamu bagus, Sanada," kata Yukimura, menyalami partner kerjanya.

"Akting kamu juga bagus," Sanada membalas, "Kayak tukang masak beneran,"

"Masa iya? Hehe… Trims, yah," Yukimura tersenyum, "Tau, nggak, padahal aku ngerasa kayak bibi kantin… yang ada di sekolah-sekolah itu, lho,"

"Nggak, ah," kata Sanada, meyakinkan mitranya. Lalu mereka berdua iseng-iseng menuju meja yang tadi dipake Yukimura buat demo masak.

"Eh, Yukimura," Sanada mengangkat botol berisi minyak goreng yang tadi, "Emang bener, ini bisa diminum?"

"Nggak tauk. Kenapa, sih?"

"Ehm… penasaran aja," Sanada menjawab. Kemudian dia mengambil gelas mini, lalu menuang minyak ke dalamnya.

"Kira-kira mereka bakal marah, nggak, ya kalo aku nyobain dikit?" Sanada agak ragu sebentar.

"Paling-paling nggak. Mereka kan masih punya banyak setok di pabriknya. Mosok ngambil seupil gitu aja nggak boleh. Pelit amat," Yukimura dengan entengnya menanggapi.

Sanada rupanya yakin sama omongan Yukimura. Maka, tanpa banyak bicara, Sanada meneguk minyak itu.

Beberapa lama kemudian, saat Sanada ada di dalem toilet karena muntah-muntah abis nelen minyak goreng tadi, Yukimura cuma bisa senyum-senyum nonton sambil berck-ck-ck.

"Sanada, Sanada… kadang kamu tuh bego juga, ya. Itulah sebabnya kamu disuru pura-pura minum minyak sama pak Sutradara. Coba kalo kamu minum beneran pas syuting tadi… bisa heboh entar. Tapi lucu juga, sih, hahaha…"

===END===

maap… maap… gara2 liat truk yang gambarnya minyak ituh (iklan minyak yg Karin jadikan adaptasi buat fict inih… tau kan iklan mana yg Karin maksud?), Karin jadi punya imajinasi liar yg nggak terkontrol… ngebayangin gimana jadinya kalo anak-anak Rikkai ngiklan kayak gini… Tapi ya… beginilah hasilnya. Gomen. ^^


End file.
